


[podfic] CUT SCENE/SONG: Bounce Back (Valley Forge Club Mix)

by growlery



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Historical References, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: ROLE DESCRIPTION:Baron von Steuben:Tenor-baritone, must be able to sing, dance, and rap well. Intense and vivacious, von Steuben is just as serious about remodeling the Continental Army as he is about the parties in his tent. Nicely-Nicely Johnson meets Big Freedia. Doubles as Ben Franklin in Act 2.





	[podfic] CUT SCENE/SONG: Bounce Back (Valley Forge Club Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [CUT SCENE/SONG: Bounce Back (Valley Forge Club Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469566) by [Mithrigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrigil/pseuds/Mithrigil). 



> for podfic bingo: sing. there is no singing here, but there is rapping, which i feel is in the spirit of the prompt. i needed an excuse to podfic this, anyway, because it's GREAT fun. and great fun did i have recording it. there's definitely some shouting, so heads up for that, but the volume's pretty constant for the whole file.

[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zbkconapxqxz7wb/bounce%20back%20%28valley%20forge%20club%20mix%29.mp3?dl=0) (5.4MB)  
length: 8:24


End file.
